


Once more, with feeling

by ShootMeDead



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Popstars, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootMeDead/pseuds/ShootMeDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since One Direction.<br/>Harry is going on stage again today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once more, with feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first 1D fanfic.  
> I first posted it on wattpad...  
> (wattpad id: GoShootMeDead)
> 
> Also, it is under a different name in wattpad - No matter, I'll be there in two  
> (Don't ask, I seriously suck at titles...XD)  
> I polished it a bit before posting. And any mistakes you may find are mine. 
> 
> This is not a plagiarised work.

**NEW TITLE : Once more, with feeling**

**OLD TITLE : No matter I'll be there in two**

**Disclaimer: This is the work of an insane fan. Do not own 1D.**

Harry couldn't sit still. If asked, he would say that he was excited. But in truth, he was nervous. It's been a really, really long time since he had done anything like this.  
  
This would be the first time he was performing, after deciding to go solo, three years after One Direction had split up. After Zayn had left the band, the other lads had gone on to release several chart topping albums and had gained even more fans and won many awards.   
  
The four lads had finally decided to take a timeout, which, after several long talks, was changed to an indefinite hiatus. All of them planned on focusing on their own lives and families.   
  
Currently, after three years, Liam Payne and Niall Horan were joint music producers, Zayn Malik was in his element as an R&B singer and Louis Tomlinson was a scout for new talents and a songwriter. 

  
They (all five of them) hung out every now and then, catching up. As Niall put it, just because they weren't touring the world together anymore doesn't make them any less a family.   
  
When Harry first put forth his idea of a solo career to the other boys, he was anxious about their reactions. He needn't have worried, as he was greeted with hearty cheers of encouragement and pride.

Many songs in his new album were co-written with his friends. Also, when the news spread that Harry Styles was taking up the mantle of a popstar again, the support was overwhelming.

  
At the moment, Harry was backstage, running his hands through the carefully styled hair, thereby messing it up. He kept tapping his phone on his thigh whil looking at the screen, waiting for it to light up with some notification. 

  
He could hear the roar of the crowd, the air pulsing with anticipation, making his heart race and filling him with jittery nerves and adrenaline.   
  
He had missed this- the performances, the wild crowds, the fans...  
  
The phone buzzed, distracting him from his thoughts.   
  
Unlocking it, he found texts from his family telling him of their happiness and pride. Also, there were tweets from the four boys, telling him to smash it, while expressing their regrets for being unable to visit (Louis was travelling with Zayn who was on his tour, while Liam and Niall were in a different continent altogether).   
  
Harry understood that they had their own jobs, but it didn't stop him from wishing they were with him nonetheless.   
  
A headset was fixed to his ear and a mike was handed to him.  
  
"Get ready, you're on in five!"  
  
If he thought that it was loud before, it was nothing compared to the absolute hurricane of noise that hit him when he stepped onto the stage. The people went crazy at the sight of him!  
  
Harry felt a sense of belonging and a rush of fierce love for his fans, while the nervousness melted away.   
  
He kickstarted the concert with a hit song from his new album, losing himself in the music.   
  
Standing in front of thousands, Harry could almost feel each and every one in the audience. They swayed with him, screamed his songs along and made him so much alive! He poured his heart and soul into his singing and his fans felt it. They reciprocated and it was breathtaking!   
  
He was unaware of the passage of time and before he knew it, he had sung the last song. He stood there, in the middle of the stage, with his arms thrown out and eyes closed, breathing deeply.   
  
He was about to say 'thank you's, when his attention was captured by what appeared to be a chant. Listening closely, he realised that they were shouting, _What makes you beautiful._ For a moment, he couldn't breathe. 

He smiled helplessly. 

  
"Guys, I realise that it was a tradition for One Direction to end the concerts with _What makes you beautiful,_ but the other lads aren't here and it doesn't feel right to sing it without them," he explained. He was touched that they still loved the band.  
  
Suddenly, the opening chords of WMYB filled the air and the crowd gradually fell silent. Harry was confused. He wasn't informed about performing that song.  
  
Before Harry could do anything, a spotlight was turned onto a corner of the stage.  
  
"You're insecure, don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door... "  
  
Liam's strong voice filled the auditorium.   
  
Harry felt his jaw drop.   
  
He couldn't believe his eyes (or ears).  
  
One by one, three other spotlights turned on and there they were, turning around to face him with huge, dorky grins.  
  
He was so busy gaping at them that he missed his cue to sing.  
  
"C'mon Harreh, it's your turn, " laughed Niall.  
  
"I think he's in shock," said Zayn, amusement filling his voice.

"Excuse Harry, please," said Louis, turning to the stadium. "It's going to take some time for his brain to come online again." 

The crowd laughed.  
  
Harry shook himself and joined in the singing, sheepishly. It felt just like the old times, before Zayn had left.  
  
The five of them danced around, chucking water at each other and totally making a mess (and having the time of their lives).  
  
As they ended the song, the applause and the screaming deafened them. Every one of the boys beamed blindingly. They caught each other's eyes and the next thing they knew, they were falling together into a tight group hug. It felt like there was no more oxygen on the planet, but if anything, it only made them hold each other even tighter and closer.  
  
Most of the fans (almost every single one of them) were crying at the display of love. The lads composed themselves enough to say goodbye to the audience and went backstage.   
  
"I can't believe-", said Harry, in a choked manner.  
  
"Surprise!" shouted Niall, smiling widely.   
  
"Harry, it was your first concert! Of course we were going to be there!" exclaimed Liam.  
  
Louis started singing, "On the other side of the world, it don't matter, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two."  
  
The others joined in, making Harry laugh.  
  
He looked at them and all the love and affection he felt for his boys crashed over him in a tsunamic wave. He felt like drowning in it.  
  
"I love you guys, "said Harry, blinking rapidly. How odd, his eyes were suddenly itchy.  
  
The lads looked at him knowingly, with soft smiles on their faces.  
  
"We know Hazza, we love you too," said Louis, wrapping his arms around Harry.  
  
The other lads joined in, with Harry in the middle, murmuring their own agreements. Harry felt cared for, loved and he never wanted this feeling to go away.  
  
This, here, was his family. And he knew they were going to be there, with him, till the end.  
  
FIN.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic when there were rumours floating around that Harry was going solo. I sincerely hope that the boys won't split up, but this fic was begging to be written... :D
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> :)


End file.
